Power devices in electronic components produce heat, and the heat must be removed in order for the electronic component to function properly. In some cases, simple convection provides adequate cooling. However, in a wide variety of applications, simple convection may not be sufficient and thus cooling fans must be used. The cooling fans greatly improve airflow past the devices, thereby preventing overheating and premature failure. Unfortunately, the cooling fans add a significant amount of noise to the overall system. In many cases, this added noise is undesirable and/or unacceptable.
Designers of electronic components are constantly searching for ways to reduce fan noise, such as by altering a number of design parameters including the design, pitch and size of the fan blades and the clearance of the fan blade tips within the housing. Nevertheless, there is a continuing need for ever quieter cooling fans for electronic components.